This project is concerned with the mechanisms by which cardiotonic drugs and hormones alter myocardial contractile dynamics. Investigations center upon the role of cyclic nucleotides (cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP) in mediating the positive inotropic action of catecholamines. Another aspect of the project involves investigations into the role of RNA and protein synthesis inhibitors in inhibiting the development of catecholamine refractoriness.